warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tail signals
}} Concerns *A lot more cites. Book Mentions As I'm reading my warriors books again, I'll write down signals, but someone will have to do all the bookd apart from the 1st and 2nd series. :) BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 18:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tail flicks? The tail flicks section... it makes sense and can be inferred from the series, but without an actual listing in one of the books I'm not sure if it's appropriate to list out the meanings of tail flicks. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 01:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :True, they are not really "listed" or really that significant to the series like tail signals are - and even still, like you mentioned, they can easily be inferred and therefore aren't really needed. But then again, I agree that a lot of them do make sense and are somewhat informative. I don't care one way or another what happens to these, but if they stay, I think they should at least be rephrased a little and have book page references just to make it a bit more encyclopedic. '§ροττεδςταr'(Talk| ) 03:12, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, a book reference should be added to each, to confirm they are indeed used for the things described here. Helixtalk 06:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::To be perfectly honest, this whole article needs citations throughout, even for the items listed in the table under the heading, 'Tail Signals', even if this is a group citation (if for instance all this information is found on the same few pages of a particular book). I suspect that a lot of this information may have come from ''Battles of the Clans and as I do not own that book I cannot fix this myself. Nor do I have time to go through other books for the 'Tail Flicks ' section but Helix and Spottedstar are right in saying that this too needs citations. 20:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Citations Every bit of this one needs citations. So those who're noting things should also note pages for proof. 17:44, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Tail Signals Used I think there should be a section where it lists all the times they were used, or main times they were used. Bramblestripe 00:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Tail Signals: Real? This is probably a stupid question, but do these tail signals apply to ''real ''cats, or are they just made-up things for the series?-Kittycat79aka Rowantail 06:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's real and not real. Normally, cats aren't in 'Clans', but they might use the tail signals to warn fellow cats in 'Twolegplace' that a dog is roaming loose. Cats might stick together if they are domesticated and live in the same house, therefore (if their owner lets them) they might venture out in the city for a night, and there they ''could ''use them, but it's not likely that you would see them flicking their tail and then all of a sudden they all crouch down. I don't know what the authors did, if they researched it or not, but I have never heard of cats using tail signals. The only time I have is when they flick their tails as they are frustrated, or you're bothering them and they're trying to sleep. It's not a stupid question, and I hope I could help you! Some of these tail signals are real. Have you ever heard of cat colonies? They are large groups of cats that live in forests or "Twolegplace", just like a Clan with queens and all! I have heard of cats using many tail signals, like some of them alerting danger or to go to this place, etc, but not exactly all of these are real. SpeedyBunny (talk) 18:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Description In the concerns section, it says that we need to work on the desdriptions section. So does that meen that we make a new one, or add to the first peice of text? 00:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Add on to what is already there. 00:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks 08:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I Don't Think This is Canon? "Flicking your tail at a she-cat's belly and smiling means 'She's expecting kits!'" 1: It doesn't really have a proper quotation from a book. It says it is from an unknown book. 2: I think the Erins know that cats can't smile. Purplee03 (talk) 12:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC) You're correct. Thanks for pointing that out, and it has been removed until a proper cite can be found (I've already checked the book I thought it came from to no avail) ^^